


Broken Souls

by lanibb2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Snape, Crazy/sane Barty, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Possessive Barty, Remus Lupin Lives, Self Harm, Semi-Canonical Character, Severus Snape Lives, Snape/Barty frienship, Werewolf Bondmates, Werewolf sex/kink, insecure Barty, self hatred, self torture, werewolf luna, wolfish behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna is attacked and left for dead on the battlefield  by Greyback she is rescued by the most unexpected person. Barty apparates away with Luna and devotes his time to trying to save her life. He knows if he does she will become a werewolf but some part of him needs her to live. They are drawn to each other like a moth to a flame and eventually figure out why. Barty is volatile and unpredictable without Luna. Can two broken souls manage to heal each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I took some liberties here with werewolf bonds etc. since the dark creatures mating habit are not defined and logically they might die sooner than their normal wizarding counterparts because of the physical toll on their bodies. This is my first shot at a Barty/Luna fic so please bear with me. Trying to follow the example of other authors while not coping them.
> 
> Song that inspired this Fic:
> 
> Broken  
> \---------  
> Lifehouse
> 
> The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
> Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
> I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
> I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out
> 
> I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
> With a broken heart that's still beating  
> In the pain, there is healing  
> In your name I find meaning  
> So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
> I'm barely holdin' on to you
> 
> The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
> I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
> I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
> That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life
> 
> I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
> with a broken heart that's still beating  
> In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
> In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
> So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
> I'm barely holdin' on to you
> 
> I'm hangin' on another day  
> Just to see what you throw my way  
> And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
> You said that I will be OK
> 
> The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
> I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home
> 
> I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
> with a broken heart that's still beating  
> In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
> In your name I find meaning  
> So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
> I'm barely holdin' on to you
> 
> I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
> I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you

Luna got separated from her friends but was holding her own until she missed the werewolves changing. Before she knew it she was under a completely transformed werewolf being torn apart. When it was done with her it left her for dead. She was sure she was going to die especially when she looked up to see long black robes and a death eater mask. She heard him use the killing curse but shocked she wasn't dead. She was even more surprised when the figure gently picked her up, told her it would be all right, and carried her away before she passed out.

Barty had been fighting all over the battle field and saw Grayback attack a small blonde girl that was holding her own. He hissed in anger because he was angry over it. When the werewolf left the girl for dead he checked on her and found her alive. He aimed his wand at the retreating wolf and growled, "Avada Kadavera!" After Greyback fell dead he gently picked the girl up in his arms. He kindly said, "It's going to be all right." As soon as he was far enough away he apparated away with her. He wasn't sure why but he had to save her somehow so he took her to the dingy apartment he had been hiding in. He knew they would both be safe there for a while. Not even Voldemort knew where he had been living. He suddenly felt his dark mark flare up before going numb. He look at it and saw that it was just a harmless scarred tattoo. He suddenly realized the Dark Lord was dead and wasn't sure why he felt so relieved. He took off his robes and mask before pulling out his wand and started to heal what he could on the girl. The actual bite would take longer and more than a few spells. He had to make healing draughts to heal it faster so he appparated away and searched for supplies until he got what he needed. He was brewing for sometime but the girl woke up a few times in a fevered daze.

Luna woke up but thought she was hallucinating when she saw a tall man with sandy brown hair. She took the potions he gave her and groaned, "Hurts. Too hot."

Barty helped her sit up and said, "I know. Take these..They will help with the fever and pain you are in..That's it. Rest now." He had placed her on his small bed so he was very glad he was animagus and his form was a small black sleeve Pekingese he called Onyx. When he was tired he changed and curled up at the foot of the bed so he could hear her if she needed him. It was ironic that a 6'1" tall man could turn into a 9" tall dog. His personality was a little more mellow as Onyx but he was still aggressive if threatened. His personality as a human was..unstable at best. He went from violence and anger to kindness and gentleness. The anger was triggered very easily and suddenly. He could be cruel and aggressive when he was angry. He had many mental breakdowns while she was ill from fear of losing her because he was trying every form of healing he could. He was just glad she was unconscious when they happened.

When Luna finally was able to wake up without a haze she looked around her. She saw she was in a small dingy apartment with a single bed, kitchen table that currently had a caldron sitting on it with potion ingredients. She saw the only other occupant of the room was a tiny black dog sleeping at the foot of the bed. She sat up and started to pet the dog and said, "Hey. What's your name?" She watched the dog stretch before hopping off the bed. 

Barty noticed the girl moving on the bed and was surprised when she pet him. He actually liked the feeling but he hopped off the bed anyway after a few minutes. He changed back to his human form and heard the girl gasp in surprise. He ladeled out some healing potion and had her drink it. He said, "You look better."

Luna watched as the tiny dog changed form into a tall man with sandy brown hair, scruff, and wild brown eyes. He was dressed in Muggle jeans and a tee-shirt with a skull on it. She gasped in surprise before saying, "You are the man that saved my life."

Barty replied, "Yes. That would be me. I feared I would lose you for a while there. Greyback had fun with you."

Luna took the potion he offered and looked down. She squeaked in surprise when she saw the scarred Dark Mark on his arm. She gasped, "You're a death eater. That explains the robes and mask I saw."

Barty replied, "Was a death eater. My master is dead. He was killed soon after I brought you here." Luna asked, "Why did you save me?...Greyback was one of yours."

Barty snarled, "No. I never liked how much freedom he had. He was a rabid werewolf! He shouldn't have attacked children. I saved you because I felt I had too."

Luna sighed, "Well. Thank you but what is going to happen to me now? I'm a werewolf as well now aren't I? He's my alpha I suppose."

Barty hissed, "No..He's dead. I killed him for what he did to you. You have no alpha. You can stay with me.

Luna sighed, "I should let my friends and daddy know I am alive."

Barty sighed, "I suppose so."

Luna asked, "What's your name?"

Barty replied, "Barty. My ....other form is called Onyx."

Luna replied, "I'm Luna. You are an animagus?"

Barty nodded and knew if he let her go he'd never see her again. He said, "I have a place we can live if you'll stay with me. I just didn't want to move you until you were recovered. I'll protect you, care for you, and give you everything I can."

Luna replied, "Yes I see it in your aura that you are very determined to have me stay with you. Why?"

Barty stammered, "I'm...lonely and crazy. No one likes me....Something about you draws me to you. How old are you?"

Luna replied, "I'm 16. I'll stay with you if you'll let me see daddy and friends regularly. I'll give you my word I will come back to you."

Barty growled, "Very well...but you better come back. " He could feel his aggressive side coming out and wanted to lock her away to protect her and keep her to himself.

Luna was shocked by the possessive streak and noticed his tongue darting in and out of his mouth like a snake. She figured this was a nervous tick. She replied, "Yes. I will return to you."

Barty gleefully said, "Good! You better keep your word or I WILL find you."

Luna replied, "I will keep my word. I owe you a life debt. If you want my companionship I see no problem with that. Besides...I don't know how many friends I'll have after I tell them what I am. Many may not want me around anymore. Werewolves are not accepted by many after all. "

Barty replied, "You are always welcome with me. We should move to my other home. I'll need to make a room for you when you are a wolf. I also need to make you wolfsbane." He wasn't sure why he felt this need to help and protect a half blood werewolf but he knew he had too. His master would have used the crusiatus on him for it because he was a pureblood but he didn't care. He also had this desire to mate with and marry her. He had never felt this feeling with anyone before. It was like a magnetic pull he couldn't fight. He would have her as his even if he had to wait until she was 17. She belonged to him and he would kill any other that got in his way.

Luna grasped the arm with the mark and hesitantly asked, "Will ....you stay with me for the moon? I heard that animagus can stay with us and not be harmed even without the wolfsbane."

Barty replied, "I will think about it. Onyx will become pack as will I after a time."


	2. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna sees Barty's other side..

Barty got her moved to his cottage in the country which had more space. He had a basement that he could turn into a place for Luna to spend the full moon in, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom on the 2nd floor, a living room, kitchen and office area that he set up a potions lab in. He gave her the room his mother had when she was dying because he had taken his father's old room.

Luna looked around the bedroom and airily said, "It's very...pink."The last person who lived in this room obviously liked the color as it was on the walls, bedding, curtains, upholstery, and so on.

Barty replied, "You can change it however you wish too. I do not care. It was my mother's room...long ago. Just don't change the heirlooms. If you are unsure ask."

Luna cheerily said, "Thank you for taking care of me and letting me live with you, Barty."

Barty replied, "You may not feel the same as you spend more time with me. I am not.....the most pleasant man to live with, Luna."

Luna asked, "Which house were you in?"

Barty sighed, "Ravenclaw. Same as you but the Sorting hat wanted to place me in Hufflepuff."

Luna airily replied, "We all ready have one thing in common then."

Barty replied, "Yes. I guess we do."

Luna said, "I will need clothes and supplies. Both wizarding and Muggle."

Barty replied, "Very well. I will transfigure something for you to wear for now and take you shopping this afternoon."

Luna said, "I'm going to need to visit daddy to see if I can borrow some money."

Barty sharply replied, "No. I'll take care of whatever you need. I have plenty of Galleons that my FATHER left me. We can change some of it to Muggle money as well."

Luna replied, "You don't have to do that."

Barty growled, "Yes I do. You are living in my home and I will provide for you. It is my duty as patriarch of the household." He hissed in anger at her and felt satisfaction when she snapped her mouth shut.

Luna was surprised when he hissed at her like a snake but saw his eyes were getting wilder than normal and snapped her mouth shut from protesting lest she make him angry. She still didn't understand. She was not his wife, child or even a relative that would usually allow one to fall under that decree. 

Barty took one of his mother's outfits out of the wardrobe and transfigured it into a simple Muggle pair of pants and shirt that would fit the much shorter girl. He said, "I hope these will do for now. We'll leave for Diagon Alley in the hour."

Luna replied, "Thank you." She watched him leave the room and sighed. She was starting to realize her housemate was temperamental. She was changing the room when she suddenly jumped when she heard crashing glass against the opposite wall and an ungodly wail. The crashing continued until she heard a thump and sobbing. She hesitantly found Barty sitting amongst the wreckage that was his room sobbing and his hands were bleeding. As she got closer she realized he had glass imbedded in his hands. She carefully walked over to him and knelt in front of him taking his hands and healed them with a spell. She ran her fingers through his hair and watched his tongue quickly flicking in and out his mouth like a snake. She asked, "Barty?"

Barty went into a blinding rage when he entered his room and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor by his bed surrounded by every item in his room broken in pieces. He felt Luna heal his cut up hands and running her fingers through his hair and tried to calm himself. He croaked, "I'm sorry..So sorry." He found and flicked his wand so everything went back the way it was before he destroyed the place.

Luna asked, "What just happened?"

Barty hissed, "I'm unstable. This is one of the things I do." He was a mad man and he knew it. Voldemort relished his madness but the rest of the world just wanted him in Azkaban. He felt like he was drowning and tightly grabbed Luna's arms and rocked back and forth. He started sobbing again.

Luna squeaked when he tightly grabbed her arms and said, "Barty...You are hurting me." She tried to pull out of his grasp but it just made things worse.

Barty whispered, "Please....Don't Go..Sorry."

Luna replied, "I promise I won't but I need you to let go of my arms. You're hurting me."

Barty looked at his hands and released them like he was burnt. He locked them together between his legs and whispered, "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." When he felt her try to touch him again he turned away because he didn't deserve her kindness or sympathy. He had hurt her and deserved to be punished but he knew she never would because she was too kind. He pulled out a small dagger he carried and deeply sliced his palm as he rocked back and forth as punishment for hurting Luna.

Luna watched him cut his palm and gasped, "What did you do that for, Barty?"

Barty hissed, "Bad Crouch. He hurt you. Must be punished."He talked about his dark side in the third person because it wasn't who he really was even though it's his most dominate personality. He fought her when she grabbed his hand. He growled, "STOP! Leave it!" He pushed her away hard and he heard her head connect with the bedpost. He turned in horror as she fell unconscious to the floor.

Luna yelled, "I'm not going to let you bleed to death! Give me your hand!" Everything went black when he pushed her hard and she hit her head on something hard behind her. 

Barty crawled over and sobbed, "Luna? I'm so sorry..Luna? Oh Merlin..What have you done you fool?!Crazy bastard!" He started beating his hands on the floor in anger at himself until they bled and some of his finger were broken as his punishment. He wrapped his bleeding hands with a pieces of cloth and picked up his only friend and carried her to her room before gently placing her on the bed and healing her head wound and black and blues from his hands on her arms with wandless magic. He was a very powerful Pureblood and able to do a lot of healing and defensive magic without the need of a wand which was very useful when he didn't have one or couldn't hold one like now. He looked around and noticed she changed the colors in the room to light and medium blues. It was much better than the pink hues his mother favored. He had chosen black and grey for his room. He did have various skulls and trinkets from his years as a death eater. His room suited his violent personality but her room was more soothing for his battered gentler side. He was terrified of completely losing the battle to his violent personality. He left the room and went back to his own destroying everything all over again before collapsing on his own bed sobbing in anger at himself.

Luna woke up with a start before realizing she was back in her own room again. She got up and went to find Barty knowing he had to have brought her in her after she blacked out. She padded across the hall to Barty's room and found the older man sobbing on his bed among a mess of newly broken china, knickknacks and anything else breakable. She quietly waved her wand and repaired all the objects in their proper place before walking over to his bed. She saw he had curled into a fetal position and sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his unruly dark straw hair.

Barty woke to small fingers carding through his hair and knew it had to be Luna. He rolled towards her curling against her leg she had bent on the bed. He whispered, "I'm sorry he hurt you, Luna. I can't control him. He takes over my mind and I..."

Luna noticed his hands were busted and quietly used her wand to repair the damage to them. She replied, "It's all right. I'm not upset, Barty. I'm just curious why you are kind one minute and violent the next."

Barty rolled on his back and placed one hand on his chest while he continued to hold her hand with his other one. He sighed, "It's like there are two people inside of me....This one..Barty...The kind and gentle soul I used to be when I was a child. Then there is the one I deemed Crouch..A completely anger and violence driven being that will kill or torture without a thought of who it will hurt. The only thing we both have in common..is you. Barty cares and wants to take care of you while Crouch will kill to protect and keep you. He hurts himself...in remorse and anger for hurting you....I can't control when he is around and he is very possessive of you. He will kill to...keep you from being with anyone else. You belong to us and only us."

Luna replied, "Will....you ever truly hurt me?"

Barty looked at her and sighed, "Barty won't....Crouch....might but it wouldn't be without punishing himself if he does. He doesn't realize he is doing it when it comes to you and he regrets it."

Luna asked, "Is that why you sliced open you palm and busted your hands?"

Barty looked guiltily away, swallowed and sighed, "Yes. He was punishing himself for harming you. I'm..... used to dealing with the painful aftermath of his self inflicted punishments. He used to anger Voldemort on purpose so he's be on the bad end of a Crucio. Then I'd have to deal with the agony afterwards." 

Luna sighed, "Oh, Barty. We need to see if we can find you help."

Barty snarled, "Only help for someone like me is Azkaban....I will NOT go back there, Luna. That's where I lost total control of HIM."

Luna replied, "No..You can't go back there...I need you here. I meant maybe we can get some advice from a mind healer."

Barty laughed harshly and replied, "There is no place for me in wizarding society. Not even mind healers can treat these...illnesses."

Luna replied, "Then we'll go to the Muggles. I know they have mental illnesses. Maybe they can help you. We also need to get some meat on your bones. You are emaciated, Barty." She saw how painfully thin he was when his belly sunk in while he was laying on his back.

Barty never had really cared how he looked but he knew she was right. He looked ghastly thin and pale from years on the run. He was way below his ideal weight for 6'. He sighed, "Fine. If it will make you happy We can see about a healer and I'll put on some weight."

Luna straddled his hips and gave him a half hug by laying on his chest and clutching his shoulders. She said, "Thank you. I want you stay healthy and happy, Barty. I want you to live a long life with me." She felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her back in a hug. She wasn't sure why she was so drawn to him but something inside of her was pulling her to him like they were meant to be together.

Barty sighed, "We should probably get going if we are to get you new clothes and I need some potion ingredients." A few minutes later he had apparated them to Diagon Alley.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty takes Luna shopping and she writes to the Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor attempt at rape and slight abuse in this chapter.

The first place Barty went was to the Crouch family vault at Gringotts for galleons. Then he let Luna drag him to pick up new parchment, quills and some robes and other necessities.

Luna absently asked, "I wonder if I will be allowed to go back to Hogwarts now?"

Barty stopped her from walking and grasped her shoulders. He said, "Look at me...That's it. I'm sure you will be attending Hogwarts again. You can send a letter to the headmaster. Then once we know for sure we'll get your supplies, ok?"

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso and replied, "Ok. Thank you for making me feel better, Barty." She rubbed her cheek against his black skull tee-shirt. She suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed. It was apparently a trait from her wolf since she never used to do it before.

Barty saw her blush and murmured, "It's all right. I don't mind you rubbing against me like that. Feels nice really."

Luna replied, "Ok." She eventually pulled away from him and grasped his hand dragging him through the street and declared, "I need an owl!"

Barty shook his head and replied, "All right. We'll get you an owl." He let her drag him to the Eeylops Owl Emporium and leaned against the counter while he watched her as she looked at all the owls for sale.

Luna looked at all the owls until she found a small black, white, and grey owl. The grey feathers shined like silver and the black ones reminded her of Onyx. She called, "I'd like this one if that's all right, Barty."

Barty looked at the silver and black owl with some white and asked, "Why this one?"

Luna asked, "You don't like it?"

Barty replied, "It's beautiful. I'm just surprised you didn't pick a lighter colored owl."

Luna chirped, "This one reminds me of you. The colors are like your room and Onyx. That's why I chose it."

Barty stammered, "Uh...Oh. Ok. If this is the one you want then we'll get it." He took the owl up to the sales clerk and paid for it, a cage, food and treats. He was surprised that Luna would chose something that reminds her of him after what he had one to her today. 

Luna asked, "Is it a male or female?"

The shop keeper replied, "It's a male, Miss."

Barty asked, "What will you call him, Luna?"

Luna looked at Barty and replied, "Loki. I will call him Loki. He has the air of mischief about him just like you do sometimes, Barty."

Barty replied, "Mischief? Me?" That's something he hadn't been called before but he found he didn't mind it coming from her. Also it was better than the air of a murderer which he was sure he would be giving off instead.

The shop keep gasped, "Merlin! You're Barty Crouch JR!"

Barty replied, "Yes. We don't want any trouble. We just want to do our shopping in peace. I will not cause any trouble as long as no one else does. Understood?" When he got a shaky nod he took the owl and supplies after leaving the money to cover it on the counter and walked out of the shop with Luna in tow. By time they got the potion supplied they needed for her wolfsbane and healing potions they were surrounded by aurors. He said, "Hold on, Luna." He felt her wrap her arms around his waist as they apparated just as the aurors sent stunning spells at him.

Luna refused to let go of Barty even after they were safe. She whispered, "Why? The war is over."

Barty growled, "Because I wear the dark mark which proves I am a Death Eater that belongs in Azkaban. That's why. it's their duty to make sure I go there!"

Luna said, "But you're not evil."

Barty pulled out of her arms and waved his arms as he growled, "You don't even know what I am capable of. What Crouch is capable of. He tortured and killed Muggles, Mudbloods, and many others in Voldemort's name!"

Luna said, "But that's not who you are."

Barty's tongue flicked in and out in agitation. He replied, "It may not be all I am but it is a big part of who I've become, Luna! I'm insane! Azkaban started it but my FATHER made sure he finished what the dementors had started!"

Luna asked, "Your father?" She had followed him to her room where he was unshrinking the items they had bought.

Barty flicked his tongue and hissed, "Yes. My father. He got me out of Azkaban and kept me under the imperious curse for 12 tortured years! It drove me completely MAD! It was worse than Voldemort using crusio repeatedly on me! I wished the fucking bastard had left me to the dementors! I'm glad I killed him!"

Luna gasped, "You killed your own father?" She saw the maddened look in his eyes and was suddenly scared of him. She started to back away from him and it only seemed to make him madder.

Barty hissed, "Oh Yes. I killed him and enjoyed every minute of it! Oh no you don't. Where do you think you are going? You are MINE!" His tongue flicked out in agitation and he watched Luna back away in fear. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. When she resisted he wrapped his arms around her as she fought him. He finally whirled her around and smacked her hard across the face. He snarled, "Stop fighting, you little bitch! This will hurt way less if you just let it happen!" He flung her on the bed and crawled on top of her pressing his erection into her belly and pawing at her clothes.

Luna sobbed, "Barty, Please stop! Please....Please don't do this...."

When Luna started sobbing it snapped Barty out of his angered haze causing him to realize what he had almost just done to his beautiful Luna. He flung himself off of her and it caused him to fall off the bed flat on his ass on the hardwood floor. He scrambled to his feet and ran out and to his own room slamming the door sliding down to the floor in self hatred. He took out his dagger and sobbed, "Crouch tried to force himself on Luna. Must punish!" He then took the dagger and with one swift motion he jammed it in his leg with a wail of pain. He knew how to maim without causing death even to himself. He cut a deep gash in his leg before holding his wand to his head and hissing, "Crusio!" He wailed in agony but held the curse on himself until he blacked out unconscious.

Luna heard Barty wailing in agony but was to terrified to go to him. She curled up on her bed and sobbed herself to sleep after the tortured screams finally stopped in the other bedroom.

When Barty finally regained consciousness he held out his hand and silently summoned his wand to heal his leg. His nerves and muscles were on fire but he left that as a reminder of trying to rape Luna. He limped downstairs and started working on her wolfsbane potion as he was sure she wouldn't want to be around him anytime soon after what he had just did to her. The first full moon since she had been bitten would be coming in the next few days. Ordinarily a healer would wait until the 2nd moon to give the werewolf wolfsbane just to make sure they are a werewolf but he knew she was one as he saw her get bitten. 

Luna woke up sometime later and hesitantly ventured into Barty's room and shrieked when she saw the floor covered in blood. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and didn't calm down until she smelt his scent.

Barty had stumbled up the steps as fast as he could after he heard Luna shriek. As he gathered her in his arms and let he cry on his chest he realized why. He cursed himself for not remembering to clean up the blood on the floor. He wordlessly waved his wand and it was cleaned up. He murmured, "I'm sorry, Luna. That was stupid of me."

Luna cried, "Why?"

Barty rasped, "He almost raped you. He needed to punish himself."

Luna beat her fists against his chest and cried, "I hate it when you torture yourself! The wailing was horrifying." 

Barty rasped, "I'm sorry it bothers you...but it's part of who I am, Luna. It's the only thing that works to keep him in line. To...protect you from..him."

Luna cried, "There has got to be a better way. What you do to yourself is cruel."

Barty sighed, "Yes but it works..Now why don't you write your letter to Hogwarts so we know if we have to play dodge the asshole with the aurors in Diagon Alley again."

Luna sniffled, "All right. I'm sorry."

Barty replied, "No, Luna. I'm the one whose sorry. What happened earlier...It should never have happened." He watched her go back to her room to write her letter and went back to continue brewing.

Luna wrote her letter not sure who was in charge of Hogwarts now.

She wrote:

Headmaster/Headmistress,  
I am requesting to be able to return to Hogwarts to finish my education. I regret to inform you that I was bitten during the final battle by Grayback and am now a werewolf. I will understand if I am not allowed to return. If you could please let my friends and father know I am well and have been well cared for by a man that saved my life and nursed me back to health after killing Grayback himself. I am staying with him for the time being so you can send my letters to Barty's home. Yes..My savior is none other than Barty Crouch JR. I request you do not turn him into the ministry because he is my friend and I owe him a debt of gratitude as well as a life debt. He has been good to me, makes sure I have whatever I need, and has bought me my first owl. His name is Loki. Please let me know as soon as possible as I will need to ask Barty to take me for my school supplies.  
Thank you  
Luna Lovegood

When Luna was finished she sealed it and gave it to Loki with instructions to wait for an answer.

Severus Snape was going over the roster with Minerva when an owl started tapping at his window. He opened it and took the letter and ask Minerva to read it to him. He was shocked to say the least. Barty Crouch was still alive and Luna Lovegood was with him? He pulled out a quick quill. 

He dictated:

Miss Lovegood,  
Let me start by saying I am glad to hear you are alive and well. I would be lying if I didn't admit to being surprised that you are with Barty Crouch of all people. I am sorry that you are now afflicted with Lycanthropy and yes you may return to Hogwarts..The only issue we have is your wolfsbane potion as I am too busy..and unable to be brewing and teaching potions now. I require a Potions master other than myself as Remus Lupin will be returning as well this year again as the DADA teacher. I seem to remember Barty has a Potions Mastery..I will be dropping by at some point. I am aware of the Fedilius Charm and am one of the few that know the location of his family home. I am one of the few people that will give him a chance to prove he has changed as I myself have experienced hatred because I was once a Death Eater. I will inform your friends of your well-being. I regret to inform you though that your father was killed and family home were destroyed soon after you were kidnapped by the Malfoys. I will speak more with you when I arrive.   
Severus Snape  
Headmaster   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

Luna collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She felt strong arms wrap around her and coax her to lay back. 

Barty held Luna close and carded his fingers through her long blonde hair. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Luna clutched his shirt tightly and whispered, "Daddy...He's dead, Barty. My home was destroyed. Did you know?"

Barty rasped, "I knew your home was destroyed...but not that your father was killed....not for sure anyway. Only heard rumors among the other Death Eaters. Many of them like to...exaggerate things. I'm sorry...I had hoped he was still alive and in hiding." He winced when she hit him hard in the chest repeatedly until she let out her anger. He took the letter she handed him and read it. He was surprised that Snape was still the headmaster as he had assumed he was dead after being attacked by Nagini. As for Lupin..Much as he hated to admit it Luna would benefit from him being at Hogwarts because the older werewolf could answer questions he couldn't answer himself. Also being a creation of Greyback, Lupin would be pack as well. Just so Lupin understands Luna belongs to him and isn't available. Luna eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms and he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with a throw before leaving her room. Until now he didn't realize Xenophilius Lovegood was Luna's father. He had never asked the girl her last name nor had she ever told him. It just didn't feel important to know at the time because he wanted her regardless of her being a half-blood...Hell he would have still wanted her if she was a Mudblood.


	4. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's first full moon and a realization that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinky Werewolf and human intimacy...I honestly don't know where it came from but I just left it.....Seems the werewolf in her would make Luna a bit more daring....um yeah

Luna woke sometime later alone and got up to go in search of Barty. She eventually found him in his potion lab brewing what she guessed was wolfsbane. She tentatively said, "Barty?"

Barty heard Luna's soft footfalls in the hallway. When she spoke he replied, "The wolfsbane is almost done. It will be ready for tonight. Also the cellar is ready for you when you...change."

Luna replied, "Thank you, Barty."

Barty purposely didn't look at he when he sighed, "For what it's worth....I'm glad you can go back to school. I...used to despise werewolves because they are akin to dogs and therefore beneath true wizards. As the..wolf gets stronger the afflicted starts to sniff and scent mark what they claim is theirs. It disgusted me when I used to see that mutt Greyback mark and paw at anyone."

Luna asked, "Then if you hate werewolves so much why not send me away? Why are you helping me?"

Barty replied, "Something draws me to you....It's like a magnet..I couldn't escape it if I tried. Besides you didn't deserve Lycanthropy...He should have outright killed you. I guess I could have let you die but....something wouldn't let me. I do...not blame you for your condition....I am learning that my ingrained prejudices are often wrong. I can't explain it...but you are different to me...You matter more to me than anything ever has before, Luna. I don't give a fuck if you are a bloody werewolf or not a pureblood. You are mine and I don't care what you are. I will be by your side and protect you until my last breath...even if I don't understand it. I would take an unbreakable vow because I know it will never change. Merlin..I sound like a bloody house elf!"

Luna replied, "I don't know what to say. I don't know that I deserve it but thank you." She walked over and gently placed her hand on his arm and saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She knew this was 'Barty' talking and not 'Crouch' because the former was shy and devoted, a very Hufflepuff trait. He was also very intelligent and resourceful. The latter was aggressive, violent and possessive. She noticed his softer side was coming to the surface more often since she moved in with him.

Barty whispered, "No. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. Luna. I've been an....awful man most of my life. I don't deserve anything but death." He laddled out the finished Wolfsbane and handed her the goblet. He watch as she drank it in one motion grimacing after finishing it. He said, "I'm sorry...It tastes truly awful. Well...So I've been told anyway."

Luna coughed, "Yeah. It tastes awful but if it works who am I to complain. I'm just grateful that you are willing to brew it for me."

Barty looked her in the eyes and caressed her cheek with a calloused hand. He rasped, "I owe what little sanity I am regaining to you. This is the least I could do for you, my Luna." They had dinner together and as the sun set went down to the cellar and locked her in the cell. He turned his back as she took off her clothing and handed it to him with her wand. He placed them on a small table near the wall until morning. When she asked him to stay with her he knew he couldn't refuse. He sat with his back against the bars distracting her with conversation until he heard her start to groan and pant. He closed his eyes in sympathy while she changed until she howled. He turned to see her muzzle right next to his face and swallowed. He croaked, "Luna?" He was relieved when the wolf nodded and licked his face rather than try to bite it off. He was terrified of Werewolves when his 'normal' self was in control. His other one could kill or torture them on a whim but this one just wanted to run in complete terror.

Luna couldn't believe the pain of changing forms. She couldn't help the agonizing screams and whimpers that escaped as the wolf took over. When the pain stopped finally she opened her eyes and knew the potion had worked. She was in control and moved over toward Barty learning how to walk with paws rather than feet. When his head snapped around to see her she realized he was terrified. She didn't realize how terrified he was or she wouldn't have asked him to stay with her. She nuzzled and licked his face to try and convey her sympathy and understanding apology.

Barty hesitantly reached a hand out and pet her head as she laid down with her head on her paws. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was as a wolf. She had white shiny fur that reminded him of a pearl. He noticed her eyes were a pale amber color. He felt her paw at his leg and whispered, "You're...You're beautiful...For a werewolf. You have shiny white fur like a pearl."

Luna suddenly knew why she was so drawn to this crazy man. He was her bond mate. Soon as she transformed she knew that she would either spend her life with him or die of a broken heart. He was her destined soul mate. As soon as she felt the wolf asserting itself she felt drawn to him. She knew now she had to do research because her instincts were telling her to mate with him and she somehow knew werewolves mated for life. She not find another bond mate if Barty rejected her.

Barty felt the pull getting stronger drawing him to her. He was reaching to her and petting her back and let out a gasp of surprise when he felt her nuzzle his bollocks and butt her muzzle lightly against his groin sniffing him through his pants. He was scared at first she might rip his bollocks off and then he realized she was playing with him. Sniffing him so the wolf would remember his scent as a pack member although in his human form the wolf might not really care whether he is pack or not. He vaguely remembered a few important facts about werewolves that he had learned to deal with as a death eater.

Luna had to admit that as a wolf things are very different. She had the desire to sniff Barty's privates repeatedly and nuzzle them wishing he was naked so she could lick them as well. She wondered if he'd like the feeling of her tongue lapping away at his bollocks and ass. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have him mate with her in this form. The next thing she knew was that even in if Barty was human and the wolf took control she wouldn't hurt her mate but would rip apart anyone who tried to hurt him. She lightly nipped at his pants pulling him toward her to try and tell him she wanted him in there with her.

Barty eventually got the message and sighed, "All right but if you attack me I will NOT be happy." He changed into Onyx to slip through the bars before changing back to human form. He jumped when he felt her nuzzle his behind and nudge him forward until he was braced against the wall with her muzzle nipping at his pants as if they were annoying her. He rasped, "Please watch what you are nipping at. You could hurt something you know." He felt his jeans rip and then she was nuzzling his bare ass and bollocks through the tear she had made. He had to admit the cold wet nose was a different feeling but when she started to lick him desire shot right to his dick. He finally realized he didn't have much of a choice but to consent to her desires and unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to his ankles. He growled, "Do whatever you want but don't hurt me."

Luna was surprised that he wasn't wearing any underpants but liked it that way. Then when he let his pants fall to his ankles she felt the wolf jump for joy. She nuzzled his bare bollocks and lapped at them and in the crack of his ass. She heard him gasp and moan but he didn't complain so she continued finding he really liked it when she licked where his bollocks and ass met. Eventually she prodded him to sit down and internally smile when she saw he was fully erect. She lapped at his bollocks and erection while he was pumping it with his hand until he came with a jerky gasp of her human name.

Barty came down from his orgasm and seriously wonder what was wrong with him. He was horny for a 16 year old witch and perving over her werewolf form. He felt her tongue licking him clean of semen and hated himself for his disgusting behavior. When she was done he pulled up and fastened his jeans before pulling out his wand and pointing it at his head and hissing, "Crusio." The pain was a welcome distraction until he heard a growl and a paw swiped his wand away from him. He watched in surprise at it flew across the room and out of the cage to stop rolling next to the table that her stuff sat on. Then he was drug to the floor by his pant leg before Luna literally sat on his frame to keep him from moving. He couldn't change forms as she was sitting on him and his wand was across the room. He could call it back but he had a feeling he would regret that move. He suddenly realized he was not going to be going anywhere until sunrise. That set off his anger and his other ego took over.

Luna felt her wolf take control when Barty used the crusiatus on himself and whack the wand from his hand and drag him to the floor before parking herself along his torso so he couldn't go and get his wand to harm himself again. She knew right now the wolf would not let him harm himself either. She whined and nuzzled his face.

Barty's tongue flicked in agitation repeatedly across his lips and he snarled, "Barty is perverted. He deserved to be punished!" Then just as quickly he broke down and started to sob in self disgust and hatred. He was a perverted lunatic. He didn't deserve someone like Luna. He eventually fell asleep while the wolf sitting on him licked away his tears.

Luna watched Barty as he slept and it broke her heart that he hated himself so much that he felt he had to torture himself. She was only trying to make him feel good not the need to punish himself. She woke up to agony and sobbed as her bones finally stopped shifting. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a kiss placed against her forehead. She clutched at his tee-shirt and sniffed in his scent trying to calm down.

Barty woke up to the wolf screaming in agony on his chest as she changed back to his Luna. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was done shifting and kissed her sweaty forehead. He murmured, "It's all right. It's over. I'll get you some potions." He went to move but she refused to get off of him so he just stayed there holding her.

Luna whispered, "Just hold me for a while, Barty." She felt him stop moving and wrap his arms back around her again. Now that she knew he was her destined mate she found his scent calming and comforting. She whispered, "Barty? We are mates."

Barty asked, "What?"

Luna replied, "Our souls are bonded. They were the moment I was infected by Lycanthropy and solidified with my first transformation. That's why we are drawn to each other."

Barty still didn't understand all that much but he was sure it was a werewolf thing she was referring too. He would have to do research when she was settled in bed and resting. As soon as he got her settled in bed he went to his room and dug out a few of his dark magic and creature books and looked up Lycanthropy. 

He found a passage that said:

Werewolves reach sexual maturity at 14 years of age because their life spans are shorter than that of their wizarding counterparts. They usually only live to be in their 60's or 70's where unafflicted magical people live up to 150 years of age. Therefore there are often younger wolves with older mates. Every wolf has a bond mate that they will find when said mate is 17 years or older as it is usually a witch or wizard. The mate may reject the bond with the wolf but in doing so said werewolf will never find another and eventually wither and die of a broken heart. Werewolves only have one bond mate and mate for life. If the werewolf is 14 years or older they can sense an older mate. The older mate will also sense and be drawn to the wolf if they are at least 17 years of age and the wolf is 14 years of age or older. It is a creature bond and therefore under magical law permitted if the werewolf is 14 years or older and their mate is 17 years or older. Once a bond is accepted, confirmed and consummated it cannot be broken without causing harm to both mates. Both will be very possessive and aggressive when their mate or bond is threatened.

Barty collapsed on his bed finally understanding what she meant. They were sexually drawn to each other because of her being a werewolf. By magical law she was underage but by the laws of werewolves she is of age to consent to mate with him. She is only 1 year below Ministry age of consent though and he should wait to claim her until she is 17 so no one can tear them apart for any reason. He put the book away and sighed, "What have you done, Barty?" He also knew why he was so possessive of her and he hissed in frustration. He closed his eyes and wound up nodding off to sleep.

Luna woke up in mid afternoon and threw on a nightgown before going to look for her mate. She found him asleep in his room and curled up beside him and slid her hand under his tee-shirt. She smiled because he was finally gaining weight. He was starting to get a bit of a rounded belly now and it pleased her wolf that she is taking care of her mate properly. She kissed his cheek before putting her head down on his shoulder and falling back to sleep.


	5. Headmaster's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape visits Luna and Barty.

By the 2nd moon Luna was determined she would mate with Barty before going back to school. The wolf was gnashing at the bit and knew Barty wanted her but was avoiding mating. She cornered him one morning and took the initiative by passionately kissing him. When they parted she growled, "Do you accept my bond? You will belong to me and ONLY me until I die."

Barty hissed, "Yes. Merlin yes. Own me! I'm yours forever." He felt her start to strip his clothes and panicked about his small round belly of all things. Not that she was only 16 and he is a pervert for wanting her. Nope just the fact that he had gotten soft and fat the last month and a half. He was relieved when she didn't seem turned off by it as she started kissing her way down his chest to his small pot belly. He sighed when she kissed every inch of it before gently pushing him down on the bed. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even with the scars running down her torso and arms from being infected by Greyback. 

Luna saw the look of awe on his face and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Barty dreamily replied, "Just how beautiful you are...You are like an angel. My little angel." He knew he sounded high but he didn't care. She was the only thing that made him happy anymore.

Luna sat on his lap and replied, "You're not so bad looking yourself." She realized immediately that it was the wrong thing to say as his mood suddenly shifted from awe to instant anger.

Barty suddenly hissed, "Not anymore. I'm fat ... Crazy... Damaged.... Broken.... Undesirable..... Undeserving." His mood suddenly shifted to anger at himself because he almost took Luna's innocence and he didn't deserve it. He gently pushed her off of him and stood up and pulled his tee-shirt back on and stormed from the room to his own. He stood in the center of his room wanting to destroy things but instead put his wand to his head and hissed, "Crusio!" He howled in agony but didn't stop until he fell unconscious to the floor.

Luna threw the rest of her clothes on before she ran into Barty's room when she heard the thud and saw him laying in a heap on the floor unconscious. She instantly knew what he had done and it angered her. He was fighting their mating but she couldn't understand why. She had made it clear she wanted him and could feel he desired her in both forms. He was frustrating the hell out of her and she couldn't understand what was wrong other than him being a bloody masochist. She was usually a very easygoing and patient woman but she was losing it. She levitated his body onto the bed and left him there as she heard a knock on the door. She answered it to find Professor Snape standing outside in his customary black robes. She said, "Oh hello, Professor."

Snape drawled, "May I come in, Miss Lovegood?" He had been having a hard time getting to see Barty and Luna because of his medical condition caused by Nagini's poison and returning to being headmaster. One of the side effects were that his hands constantly shook which took away his ability to brew potions, which is why he was looking for a new potions master.

Luna stepped aside and replied, "Of course. Sorry. Had a trying morning. Would you like a cup of tea, Professor?" She noticed how the potion masters hands shook when he accepted the tea cup she had given him. Even when he dropped it she just cleaned it up and got him a new cup. 

Snape said, "I..must apologize for my clumsiness. Nagini's poison caused nerve damage throughout my body and one of the side effects is the constant infernal shaking in my hands."

Luna replied, "No need to apologize. We all have scars of our own we have to deal with from the war, Professor. Mine is called Pearl...Barty's....is called Crouch but either way he is my mate and I will stand by him."

Snape asked, "Mate? Barty? Are you sure?"

Luna replied, "Oh yes. Pearl and I are in agreement on that. Barty is our bond mate. Trying to get him to actually mate with us...that is a different story. Did he always tortured himself with the crusiatus curse? He has two distinct personalities..The violent cruel death eater he calls Crouch and the kind and gentle Barty. Every time he has done something he thought was wrong to me he maims or curses himself."

Snape gasped, "What?"

Luna airily replied, "When he believes he has been bad or perverted he uses Crutio on himself until he passes out unconscious. In fact I had just put him to bed after an episode before you came. He used to cut and stab himself repeatedly. Although we don't like it when he hurts himself."

Snape sighed, "He used to goad the Dark lord into torturing him often....usually after he had done Voldemort's bidding. I never realized he was doing it so he would get punished for something he couldn't deal with having done. It's no wonder he hid his other side behind the cruel mask of a death eater. The only thing I think he ever did that he never regretted was killing his father."

Barty had come out of his stupor to voices in his living room. He saw Snape sitting having a cup of tea with Luna. When the other man mention his father he hissed, "You're right, Severus. That was one murder I have never regretted. He sent me to Azkaban, broke me out, let my mother die there, then kept me under the imperious curse for 12 bloody years! No the bastard got what he deserved!"

Snape looked towards the voice and drawled, "How wonderful of you to join us, Barty. Drink too much Firewhiskey again?"

Barty sneered, "Oh? Trying humor now are we? Well..It doesn't work well for you. Why are you here?"

Snape sighed, "I came to see you. I need someone to take over teaching potions...You have a Mastery if I remember correctly."

Barty replied, "Why can't you just teach it like before?"

Snape held out his hand and replied, "Nagini....She damaged the nerves through my body. My hands shake too much and I'm...blind. I am only useful as a headmaster with Minerva's help. She refused to take the position away from me so she took the position of Deputy Headmistress. Lupin is returning as the DADA teacher again and with him and Miss Lovegood at the school....I really need someone who can brew a viable wolfsbane potion. The golden trio will be finishing their 7th year and I have yet to find a transfiguration teacher as I keep Minerva tied up with me. Not to mention a new Muggle Studies teacher seeing that the Dark Lord decided we didn't need one anymore."

Barty flicked his tongue a few times before hissing, "Well you do have a dilemma don't you, Severus? What do I get out of accepting this....position?"

Snape replied, "I am working to get a Pardon or forgiveness from the ministry based on the testimony of Miss Lovegood that you shouldn't be returned to Azkaban after saving her life and now that you are bond mates...They would kill her if they took you away from her. Have you consummated the bond yet?"

Barty gasped, "Merlin, No. I've come close but have stopped myself soon enough."

Snape drawled, "It would be in both your best interests to consummate the bond. They cannot take a werewolf's bond mate away after the relationship has been accepted and consummated as it would kill both of you to do so. Besides if they tried to take you away from your mate..She would rip them to shreds on the next full moon out of rage. They tried to put me in Azkaban but Lupin convinced them it would be..... in their best interest not too do so. It is a creature bond and permitted for you to be together with her being 16."

Barty barked, "You and Lupin? Now that's something I never saw coming."

Snape replied, "I have always been his bond mate..I just wasn't ready to accept the bond. I never rejected or confirmed the bond so it didn't affect him except that he pined over me for all these years. After the war we...sorted our issues and became mates."

Luna asked, "If Barty accepts the potion of Potions Master...Will I be able to live with him in his quarters rather than the dorms?"

Snape replied, "As long as you permit me to announce to the school about your status as werewolf bond mates. It is allowed by Hogwarts school rules as well as by the ministry but unless your bond is known...I am afraid the students would not understand a 16 year old witch and a 38 year old ex-death eater living together. You will like still run into animosity and hatred because of Barty's past but they won't be able to accuse him of anything like pedophilia because you are of age as far as the ministry guide lines on werewolves are concerned."

Luna replied, "Very well. The ministry will know eventually anyway. If it will keep us together than do whatever you have to, Professor."

Barty replied, "Fine. If you can keep me out of Azkaban and with my Luna then I will teach your potions classes at Hogwarts. Once Luna graduates though I'm not sure what she plans to do with her future."

Luna dreamily replied, "I thought I'd be a journalist but maybe I'd like to teach as well. I just want you by my side, Barty."

Barty whispered, "Wherever you go I will follow. You know that." He knelt in front of her and held her hand against his cheek.

Snape said, "You truly love her. I never thought I'd see you find out what true love is, Barty. I'm glad you finally have. I wonder if you can conjure a corporeal patronous and what form it would take."

Barty stood up, pointed his wand, cleared his mind of everything except how happy Luna mad him and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" From the mist came the form of a giant rabbit like that of his mate. He knew it would take that form before he cast the spell because Luna was the love of his life. Any other type of feeling would be a patronous that represented her but not identical to her own.

Luna said, "It's a rabbit like mine."

Snape replied, "I thought it might be. When I fell in love with Lily Evans my patrouns took the form of a doe like hers. It still is a doe even though I am with Remus. Lily was my one true love. Barty's taking the form of yours means you are his one true love, Miss Lovegood. He will still have the same patronous until he dies."

Luna replied, "Oh. I never realized I meant that much to you, Barty. I'm very happy...I'm just surprised."

Snape said, "Until now..I was the only 'death eater' that could cast the patronous because I was the only one who knew and cherished true love. Now there are two of us."

Barty sat on the sofa next to her and rested his forehead on hers while he held her hands to his cheek. He whispered, "You are...everything to me. My reason for living, my sanity, my light in the darkness....My angel. If it weren't for you...Barty would still be locked away in my mind and Crouch would be dying in Azkaban. Both of us love you more than anything in the world."

Luna lightly kissed his lips and replied, "Both of us love you as well, Barty."

Snape sighed, "I think I better leave before it gets any more personal. I will keep you updated on my progress with the ministry."

Luna replied, "Thank you. I have school supplies to get and a mate to keep happy in the mean time." She waited until she heard the pop of apparation before passionately kissing Barty. She squeaked in surprise as she was lifted of the sofa and carried into her bedroom.


End file.
